Back to camp Halfblood!
by mackthecow
Summary: Just a little Percabeth story! CUTE! No explicit stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story ever, so please do not make fun of it too much.**

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth's POV

"Come on Annabeth! We haven't got all day!" Percy was so annoying sometimes. I stayed over at his house for the afternoon and we were packing for Camp. "Just wait Percy! Just give me 5 minutes that is all I need!" I smiled and finished packing up my stuff and we hopped in the car and we were off!

Percy turned up his IPod, as we drove past the city. He started singing to the lyrics, which, thank god, he was good. "So, Annabeth, what's new in your life?" I looked up at him, trying to think about stories about my life. "Dad now has officially, almost blown up the house 37.6 times!" He laughed at my remark, and steered us to the familiar strawberry groves. We pulled up at the camp and walked in. I was greeted by familiar faces and friendly smiles.

"Hey Juniper! How's Grover?" I asked as I saw her come up. "Well, you know, just as crazy as usual!" We laughed over it. "Hey, what about you and Percy eh?" I shoved her playfully as I walked to my cabin, loving to be back.

"Hey, how 'bout we go for a swim? Maybe now?" I turned to see Percy in the Doorframe, his boyish smile lingering on his lips. "Okay, I'll meet you out in a sec!" I unpacked my things. After that, I ran outside into the sunlight, heading for the beach.

I saw Percy's head dip out of the water. "Come on Wise Girl! Afraid of the water?" He laughed at his own joke. "You wish Seaweed Brain!" And with that, I jumped into the glistening waters.

I could see Percy reaching to grab me into his little cocoon of air. I sat on the sand, gazing at Percy. "So, what's new with you?" I poked him playfully with my toe. "Nothing, exams are hard nowadays, Paul is funny as always and mom has just finished her new book!" he smiled to himself. "I feel like everything's changing! I just want to slow down a bit!" He looked down. "Just know, you will always be my Seaweed Brain!" "And you will always be my Wise Girl!" He leaned in, and so did I. Next thing I know, we are kissing at the bottom of the sea, just him and me.

He pulled up and then said, "Come on Wise Girl, we got places to go and things to see!" I laughed and grabbed his hand as we floated up to the top.

**I will put in more chapters soon! BYE! Sorry it is so short, I'll make the next ones longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! Please do not say anything to harsh!**

**Chapter 2**

When we emerged from the water, we just sat and talked for a while, about random things in life. As I watched the sun slowly setting on the horizon, I laid my head on Percy's shoulder. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I felt his lips slowly touch mine, kissing them over and over again.

"Hey you guys! There are little kids on this beach to!" I looked in surprise to see Rachel standing there. She laughed and walked over to us. "Hey, I missed you so much over the break!" She laughed and hugged me, then Percy. "So, what have you guys been up to lately, besides smooching up a storm!" I blushed a dark red but laughed. "Nothing much, just school, school, school!" We laughed more. Right on cue the dinner horn rand and we all ran back to the pavilion.

"Hey you lovebirds!" Grover had caught us by surprise as we walked towards our tables. "Hey Grover!" I said. We ate dinner and the Apollo cabin led the sing-along. Right then it just all seemed perfect. Percy had his arm around me, we were joking with Rachel and Grover. Boy was I in for a surprise the next day.

I woke up the next morning, to a bright and early day, or so I thought. I walked outside my cabin, and went to go say good morning to Percy. I watched people looking strangely at me. I put up with it until one of the newer kids, one of Aphrodite's, came up to me and said, "Sorry about Percy, you should dump him!" I looked at her to see if she was serious, she was. I went looking for someone to tell me what was up with everyone. I tapped on Juniper's shoulder when I saw her talking to some of her nymph friends. She jumped in surprise until she saw it was I.

"Okay, spill it!" I demanded. "Spill what?" I could see she was hiding something. "Spill what everyone seems to know about Percy except for me!" I was angry now. "Well…um…Annabeth, Percy, well this what I heard… he was… um… kissing some Aphrodite" I never got to hear the rest, I was crying to hard, soon though, all that crying turned in anger.

I ran to the dock, trying to not explode as I went over. I saw Percy's outline in the lake. I grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him up. As soon as he saw me he tried to dive back into the lake but I held onto him tight.

"Look, Annabeth, I know what you're going to say, and I won't deny it, I did kiss her but…" "But what Percy! You kissed her! That's all there is to it!" "It was a love spell! I love YOU!" "Well if you REALLY loved me, you wouldn't of fallen for that! WE ARE THROUGH!" I stormed off crying.

"Hey Annabeth" a soft voice called for me. Rachel stood in the door. I sucked up and said, "Hi, Rachel" I tried hard not to cry, but the tears kept rolling down my cheek. "Hey, Annabeth, shh, it's okay, Percy is a jerk." I knew she didn't think that but I liked that she was trying to make me feel better. "I need some fresh air, yeah, that's what I need, fresh air." I got off my bed and went out.

I did some archery to get my mind off things. I kept missing every shot I took. I got frustrated. "Here, let me help you." I could feel a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Will Solace standing behind me. He smiled at me sweetly. I relaxed and he pulled my arm back and I let go. "You got it" he whispered in my ear. I looked to see that the arrow had made a bull's eye. I smiled at him. He seemed much more handsome to me. "Want to walk with me?" I smiled again and nodded. We strode along the beach, talking, laughing and just plain old messing around.

It was like that every day, Will was my shoulder to cry on. One day we were sitting on the beach. I looked into Will's golden eyes. "Just so you know Annabeth, I will never hurt you like, Percy did" He looked away. I touched his shoulder and he turned around. Without thinking, I leaned in and kissed him and he was kissing me back. It was like sparks flew, no, fireworks

**Again another short chapter, sorry! I'm working on it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4! WOOT WOOT!**

**Chapter 4**

Will was my best friend, my brother and to wrap it up, my boyfriend. Percy didn't matter anymore to me. Everything was a bright and happy to me. Will and I went on little "dates". Sometimes we would just sit on the beach, gazing at the stars, maybe go to the dock, then again we would just sit and talk.

"Annabeth! I think the hunters are here!" Rachel called out to me one morning. I ran outside to see Thalia. "Thalia!" I gave her a huge hug.

"Hey Annabeth, okay, we have to catch up! The hunters have been doin some crazy things and I've heard some stuff about you too." We laughed and then sat down at the beach and I told her the whole story.

"So, you came here, then broke up with Percy, and then got with Will?" I laughed at Thalia trying to put this all together. "YES! For the last time, yes!" I laughed again. "Will must be doin you some good, your laughing a WHOLE lot more than you used to!"

Thalia and I talked about the Hunters, Artemis, the Hunters, Rachel and then the Hunters.

I felt some hands cover up my eyes, then a voice said, "Guess who?" I took the hands off my eyes and then looked back. "Will!" I gave him a little kiss and then he sat down in between Rachel and me.

"So, This is Will, ya?" She lifted an eyebrow. "Thalia, DON'T blast him to pieces, or singe his eyebrow off like you did with Percy!" Thalia looked at him and then laughed. "Nah, this guy ain't as bigheaded as Percy, your pretty good will, for now at least." I laughed and then Will laughed too.

Will and I were sitting on a bench, joking around and laughing. I saw Percy looking at me and gesturing over.

"Will, I have to go talk to Percy; I'll be back in a sec!" I said. "Sure Annabeth, whatever!" He smiled no detection of annoyance.

"Hey Percy, what do you want to talk about?" I said when I got to him. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry Annabeth, you are the only one I'll ever want in my life. I know about you and Will, just think about it, please." He said nothing more and left.

His last words ran through my mind repeatedly. I tried to push it out, but I realized I had to make a decision. I swam for a bit, climbed the wall then I knew who I wanted to be with.

I walked up to Will and then started to say, "Will, I think… well… I love you! Nevertheless, I love you more as a brother, I hope you can understand! I really want Percy right now, and I need you to know I love you, but as a brother." He smiled "I know Annabeth, its okay, go with Percy! I love you to!" I kissed him one more time, then ran off to find Percy.

"Annabeth, I know what you are going to say but," I didn't let Percy finish; I bear tackled him and started kissing him and hugging him. "I love you too" I heard him whisper in my ear. "I love you" I got up and smiled. I jumped into the lake and when I came up, I saw Percy looking confused at me. "Come on Seaweed Brain, afraid of the water?" "You wish Wise girl!" He jumped in and it was the best underwater kiss ever.


End file.
